Operation: Dirt on Derek
by JoeyJar99
Summary: Ally's boyfriend (now, EX) French-Kissed her so she broke-up with him. While she's telling Trish, Austin walks in. He suggests that they go get some ice-cream to make her feel better. But, while they're there they see Derek making-out with some girl. Austin then revels that that's been going on for a while. So, Team Austin( )Cheating Ex-boyfriend( )Revenge! P.S. It's a One-shot.
1. Part 1

*****At Sonic Boom with Ally and Trish***  
**

**Ally: **…So I broke-up with him.

***Austin walks in***

**Austin: *heard Ally's last sentence* **You broke-up with who?

**Ally:** *looks at him* Derek._** (1)**_

**Austin:** Your boyfriend?

**Ally:** Yeah.

**Austin:** (happy but doesn't show it) Really?

**Ally: ***nods* Mm-hm.

**Austin: (thinks:** YES! Wait…**)** Why?

**Ally:** Well we were kissing and he stuck his tongue in my mouth.

**Austin:** WHAT!

**Ally:** (confused) Y-Yeeaah…So I broke-up with him…

**Austin:** ***sigh*** Good!

**Ally:** OK? *turns back to Trish* Man, do all guys French-Kiss? I wanna be able to kiss a guy and not worry about them sticking their tongue in my mouth. Cause, seriously, that's not very appealing. Is there any guy in the world who doesn't do that?

**Austin:** I don't.

**Ally:** *looks at Austin* What?

**Austin:** I said I don't French-Kiss.

**Ally:** Really?

***Austin nods***

**Ally:** Seriously?

**Austin:** Ally, I don't even make-out with girls.

**Ally:** What, why?

**Austin:** *gives Ally a look* Are you trying to convince me to?

**Ally:** No! I just want to know why you don't if every other guy in the world does.

**Austin:** Because its gross! Your tongue is for your own mouth…*smiles* And ice cream cones.

***Ally laughs a little bit***

**Trish:** Just like Austin: meaningful comment followed by a cunning joke.

***Ally laughs a little more***

**Ally:** Well, at least there's one guy who wouldn't try to sick their tongue down my throat.

**Austin: ***smiles slightly thinking about kissing Ally* Nope. Never… *shrugs*I guess I'm just a different kinda guy…Someone's dream guy.

**Trish:** Yeah… *gives Austin a look* Sooommeeooone's…

***Austin looks at Trish like "What?"***

**Austin:** You know what, Ally? We're gonna go get some ice cream.

**Ally:** I don't know…

**Austin:** Come on! Ice cream always makes you happy. Plus, it's my treat.

**Ally:** That is true…ice cream does make me feel better…

**Austin:** *smiles* Yes, it does! Now, let's go! ***grabs Ally's hand and pulls her out of Sonic Boom***

* * *

*****Outside the ice cream shop*****

***Austin and Ally walk-up***

**Austin:** You save us a seat and I'll go get our ice creams.

**Ally:** OK.

***Austin goes to get their ice creams while Ally walks-up to a table***

***Ally sits down at one of those tables that are extra tall. _(2)_*  
**

***Ally starts casually looking around***

***Ally sees Derek and some other girl making-out***

***Ally frowns upon seeing that***

***Austin comes back***

**Austin: **OK Alls, we've go-***stops upon seeing Ally sad***

***Austin looks where Ally's looking***

**Austin:** *frowns* Awwwww… Allllyyyy…***puts the ice creams down and tightly hugs Ally***

***After a while, Ally pulls away***

**Austin:** Hey…Are you OK?

**Ally:** I don't know…I mean, we just broke-up and now he's making-out with some girl…*sighs* at least this the first time he's done it.

**Austin:** Uhh…*slouches and bites his lip*

**Ally:** What is it?

**Austin:** "What is it" what?

**Ally:** _What is it?_

**Austin:** Sorry, excuse me?

**Ally:** You're doing that weird slouchy thing that you only do when you're either about to tell me something that you don't exactly want to or you're sorry about something to me. _**(3)**_ And since you're biting your lip, I'm guessing it's both.

**Austin:** *smiles slightly* Wow! You're good!

**Ally:***smiles slightly* Thankyou! *stops smiling* Now what is it?

**Austin:** Wellll…*sighs* Just, don't shoot the messenger, OK?

**Ally:** *nods* OK.

***Austin takes out his phone and pushes some buttons***

**Austin:** *takes a breath* Here… ***hands his phone to Ally***

***Ally takes the phone and looks at it***

***On the phone is a picture of Derek and some girl kissing***

**Ally:** *says quietly* What?

**Austin:** *biting his knuckle* That's not all… *gestures* Keep scrolling…

***Ally scrolls though the pictures and there's more pictures of Derek kissing girls***

**Ally:** Austin…how long have you been taking these pictures?

**Austin:** Everyday for 3 weeks… I started taking pictures as soon as I saw it happen…I'm sorry, Alls. I'm so, so sorry…

**Ally:** I-I-It's fine. I mean…I-It's not your fault.

**Austin:** But it might as well be! *drops his head into his hands* I should have told you sooner! What kind of person am I? _**(4)**_

**Ally:** Hey…*touches his arm* Don't feel bad…I feel bad enough for the both of us…Plus, you must've had a good reason to not tell me…

**Austin:** Yeeeaahh…I did…

**Ally:** And what was your reason…

**Austin:** I saw how happy you were with him and I hate seeing you sad so I thought I would give him the benefit of the doubt.

**Ally:** Um, Austin…what doubt was there…

**Austin:** Yeah, I know, but…It breaks my heart to see you heartbroken so I kept my mouth shut since he said he would stop when I confronted him…

**Ally:** Wait…You confronted him?

**Austin:** Of course I did! I wouldn't be kissing other girls if I could kiss you…

**Ally:** *smiles a little* Thanks Austin…For confronting him…It means a lot that you care…

**Austin:** Of course I care for you, Ally…

***Ally smiles then frowns and looks down***

**Austin:** Hey…***lifts Ally's chin up*** Don't be sad. We were having a moment here.

**Ally:** I know, it's just…*looks over at Derek* You realize they haven't even come-up for air yet?

**Austin:** *glares at Derek* Don't get me started… It's disgusting!

**Ally:** I know.

**Austin:** *starts to get-up* You know what? I'm going over there!

**Ally:** To do what?

**Austin:** To punch that jerk!

**Ally:** Are you really so angry that you want to hurt him?

**Austin:** Ally, I wanted to hurt him when I first found out he was kissing other girls. Now I want to murder him. Twice!

**Ally:** Austin, that's really sweet of you, but, sit down. It's not your job to hurt him.

**Austin:** Are you sure? Cause he hurt you and I think that gives me enough reason.

**Ally:** Yes I am. Now sit.

***Austin sits back down***

**Ally:** Good boy. Now it's not _our_ job to physically hurt him.

**Austin:** Not our job? What do you mean? He was chea–Wait. Physically?

***Ally nods***

**Austin:** *smiles * You specified.

***Ally smiles and nods again***

**Austin:** Ooo! You've got a plan brewing in that pretty little head of yours! I'm in!

**Ally:** You don't even know what my plan is yet.

**Austin:** Don't care! I trust you! I'm in!

***Ally laughs a little***

**Austin:** Now, how can I help?

**Ally:** Well, if he's been doing this for as long as you say, I can't be the only girl he's done this to. So, we're going to expose him for what he really is and let the girls be the ones to hurt him.

**Austin:** And that way he's hurt on emotional _and_ physical levels.

**Ally:** Exactly!

**Austin:** Perfect!

***They do their hand shake***

* * *

***Back at Sonic Boom, in the Practice Room***

**Trish:** HE'S BEEN WHAT!

**Ally: ***starts uncovering her ears* Ow, Trish. Break our ear-drums, why don't you?

**Trish:** Sorry. But what! He's been doing what!

**Austin:** He's being cheating on Ally.

**Trish:** For how long?

**Austin:** For at least 3 weeks. But it could be longer…Unfortunately…*looks at Ally* I'm so sorry Alls.

**Ally:** Stop apologizing, Austin. It wasn't your fault.

**Austin:** I know but I still feel bad.

**Ally:** *sighs a little and looks down a bit* I know you do…

**Trish:** *starts walking out* Oh I am going to murder that jerk!

**Ally:** *stops Trish* Woah! Woah! Woah! Stop! _We_ are not going to hospitalize him. The other girls are.

***Trish just looks at her confused***

***Dez walks in***

**Dez:** Hey cool-cats! What's the happen-ins?

**Austin:** We're scheming.

**Dez:** (confused) About what?

**Ally:** About getting back at my ex-boyfriend.

**Dez:** Ex? *gives Austin a small look*

***Ally nods***

**Dez:** OKKKK? Whhhyyy?

**Ally:** He was cheating on me.

**Dez:** WHAT! If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go kill him. *starts walking out*

**Ally:** Woah, stop! ***stops Dez* **OK, what is with all my friends wanting to kill people for me?

**Dez:** *puts a hand on Ally's shoulder* I'm sorry Ally, but for some reason, not a lot of people want to be friends with me. So the people that are my friends, especially my best friends, I get very protective of. You know I see you as a sister. Just like Trish does. _**(5)**_

**Ally:** *smiles* Thanks Dez. I see you as a brother too.

***Dez smiles in return***

**Austin:** *interrupts them a little bit* Well hey! Now that Dez knows too, this revenge will work even better.

**Ally:** *happily gasps* You're right! Dez knows all about tech stuff! Perfect!

***Austin smiles a little bigger***

**Trish:** OK, now before we start Operation: Dirt on Derek, we need to know the whole story.

**Ally: **Austin?

**Austin:** Well, it all started when I…_** (6)**_

* * *

*****A Few Days Later in the Food Court*****

***Trish comes running-up to Austin and Ally***

**Trish:** OK, everyone's here.

**Ally:** Good.

**Austin:** You know, it's really handy that you work at Frank's Face Finder. _**(7)**_

**Trish:** Actually, I'm probably fired now.

**Ally:** Why?

**Trish:** Cause I might have spilt coffee on the computer, left the store unattended, locked the manager in a closet, let a burglar rob the place, and let the store burn down.

**Ally:** OK. Hey, Austin, remind me never to hire Trish at Sonic Boom.

**Austin:** Gotcha.

**Trish:** Hey! I'm a very good employee

**Austin:** Oh really? So it wasn't you who gave a guy_ five_ free instruments because he was "cute".

**Ally:** WHAT! *turns to face Trish* Trish!

**Trish:** Austin, you weren't supposed to tell her!

**Austin:** Well, it's your own fault, for one, giving away the instruments, and two, not remembering I can only keep secrets away from Ally for so long.

**Ally:** You gave away instruments for free! We just got new ones! _**(8)**_

**Trish:** Hey, how about we call Dez to give him the signal.

**Ally: **You're just trying to get out of talking about this, aren't you?

**Austin: **That could not be more true, Ally, but we really should call Dez. He's probably waiting.

**Ally: ***sighs* Fine. But, Trish, we _are_ talking about this later. And don't think you can just get out of it cause even if _I_ can't find you, I'll have Austin track you down.

**Trish:** Oh, really, like Austin would do that.

**Austin:** I would do what?

**Trish:** Track me down if Ally asked you to.

**Austin:** *nods* Oh yeah, no, I would totally do that.

**Ally:** HA!

**Trish:** Austin!

**Austin:** What! You know how I feel!

***Ally gives him a confused look***

**Ally:** What do you mean, "how I fe–

**Austin:** –Hey! I'm gonna call Dez now.** *calls Dez*** Hey, Dez, we're ready.

**Dez:** *over the phone* Awesome! Phase 4 of Operation: Dirt on Derek is a go! In three…two…one.

**~On the jumbo-tron a video pops up~ _(9)_  
**

**Trish:** Hey, girls! I think you know our "friend" *does are quotes* Derek. As in, Derek Sartell. Well, he was dating my best friend, Ally. ***looks over her shoulder*** Come over here, Ally. Show the pretty people who you are!

**Ally:** *off screen* Oh, Trish, I'd rather not!

**Trish:** Come on, what are they gonna do? Bite you?

**Ally:** *off camera* Trish!

**Austin:** *off camera* Calm down, Ally, it's OK. No one's watching right now. Dez is just filming.

**Ally: ***off camera*I still don't wanna be shot!

**Austin:** *off camera* But it'll help _a lot_.

***Ally sighs uncertain***

**Trish:** *looks slightly above the camera lens* You might just have to point it at her.

***The camera moves over to show Ally, being held into place by Austin so she doesn't run off***

**Austin:** See, people, isn't she beautiful?

***Ally nervously laughs***

**Trish:** *off camera* OK, anyway.

***The camera moves to focus on Trish***

**Trish:** So that was Ally. She was dating Derek.–

**Austin:** *off camera* –emphasize on the "was"!

**Trish:** (slightly annoyed) Yes, thank you, Austin. (calmer now) Now anyway, you may be thinking why are we telling you this. The answer is simple. Derek's a cheater!

***The crowd murmurs and whispers and all that jazz* _(10)_  
**

**_(11)_ Trish:** Yeah, that's right! You heard me! Derek Sartell is a freaking cheater! And just so you completely believe me, here's a little slideshow put together by our idiot cameraman, Dez.

**Dez:** *behind the camera* Hey!

**Trish:** What? You know it's true!

**Dez:** *behind the camera* Is not! I–

**Austin:** *off camera* –Oh, will you two just play the video!

**Trish:** Fine! *about to push a button* Oh! And you'll notice there's no picture of Ally and Derek kissing. Well, that's because _someone_ didn't take a picture of it.

**Austin:** *off screen* Well, _sooorrrrry_ if I didn't want to see a picture of Ally and the jerk kissing, on my phone. It was bad enough seeing it in person, when they were together, I did not want to be reminded of _that_ every time I scrolled though my pictures!

**Trish:** Sure thing, lover-boy. Keep telling yourself that. *about to push button*

**Austin:** *off screen* What? Lover-boy! I am not lover-b-

***The slideshow of Derek and girls kissing***

**Trish:** Yeah…_that_ happened. Now, just so you know, none of these photos were Photoshoped in any way. Don't believe us? Come ask us, we'll show you. Oh, and B.T.W. if you've forgotten where Derek lives, here you go. Hope this serves you well. Bye.

***A picture of Derek's address pops up***

***The crowd gets up and storms out of the mall* _(12)_  
**

**Trish:** Well, that went well.

**Ally:** Yeah.

**Austin:** I'm just glad that jerk's getting what's coming to him.

**Ally:** Are you always going to refer to him as "jerk"?

**Austin:** *without hesitation* Yep!

***Ally laughs a bit and rolls her eyes***

**Ally:** You know, I just hope we don't get sued.

**Austin:** Why would we get sued?

**Ally:** Cause I think what we just did was illegal. _**(13)**_

**Austin:** Oh.

**Trish:** *shrugs* Oh well! Too late now!

* * *

_**OK! Well that was Operation: Dirt on Derek! I hope you liked it! I'll be uploading another one-shot and some chapters of new stories tomorrow. Check them out please! OK, onto the story's author notes:  
**_

_**(1)** This is a character I made up. Don't feel bad if you can't remember him. _

_**(2)** You know the kind. Where you're head is like at the same height as when you were standing up. Yeah, that kind. _

_**(3)** This is actually something I've noticed. Anyone else?_

_**(4)** OK, I know this sentence sounds weird. And there's a reason for that. You haven't noticed yet, Austin has a crush on Ally. Well, if he wants Ally to think of him as more than a friend, I thought he should think of himself as more than a friend. Hence, the weird wording._

_**(5)** Notice he doesn't say Austin... Hmmm...  
_

_**(6)** OK, I'm just going to skip the explanation. If you really want to hear the story the story I'll just add a chapter on to this One-Shot. Let me know, K?  
_

_**(7)** I made this store-up.  
_

_**(8)** Small reference to "Parents & Punishments"  
_

_**(9)** From this to #10 is all on the jumbo-tron.  
_

_**(10)** In real life AKA not on the jumbo-tron. And, yes, I did say "All that jazz".  
_

_**(11)** OK, back to the jumbo-tron.  
_

_**(12)** And back to the audience.  
_

_**(13)** I honestly don't know if this is illegal, it just seems like it would be.  
_

_**As I said before, I hope you liked it! Later, Over-and-Out, Live long and prosper! Whichever one you prefer.**  
_

_**P.S. I know the writing style looks a little weird. That's because I wrote this so I could put it on You-tube but decided to upload it on here. So...yeah.  
**_


	2. Part 2, Storyline 1

***~* At Sonic Boom *~***

***Derek walks in***

**Austin: *walks up to him*** What are you doing here, Jerk?

**Derek:** I'm here to get my girl back.

**Austin:** *laughs* She doesn't want you back.

**Derek:** Oh, and what makes you so sure?

**Austin:** You're a cheating, jerk-face who in no way, shape, or form deserves Ally. So, she won't be coming back to you.

**Derek:** *laughs* Keep telling yourself that, kid. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a babe to get back. *walks past him*

**Austin:** *shouts after him* *lies* Well, how about the fact she's already in a relationship!

**Derek:** *turns around* Oh, yeah? With who?

**Austin:** *lies* With me!

**Derek:** (amused) You? The best friend? She's in a relationship with you?

**Austin:** Yeah! With me! Got a problem with that?

**Derek:** Actually, yes. There's no way she got a boyfriend that fast. She could barely get one the first time. And, you…as her boyfriend. *laughs* there's no way!

**Austin:** Don't believe me? Fine! I'll prove it! Come back in an hour, and I'll show you.

**Derek:** Fine, I will! And if it's a lie, I'll just kiss her and take her back.

***Austin glares at him***

***Derek laughs at Austin's reaction and walks out***

* * *

*****An Hour Later at Sonic Boom*****

***Ally's working, Austin's standing behind the counter next to her***

***Derek walks in***

***Austin sees him and starts acting***

***Austin starts trailing his fingers along Ally's arm***

**Ally: *notices*** Austin, what are you doing?

**Austin:** *says in a sort of a happy, tranced voice* Rubbing your arrrrrm…

**Ally:** (confused) Whhyyy?

**Austin:** *says in the same voice* Cause I waaaaant to…

**Ally:** (still confused) OKKKK? ***walks away***

***Austin frowns a bit, glances at Derek, and walks back up to Ally***

**Austin: **So, Ally, are we still on for tonight?

**Ally:** Tonight? What's tonight?

**Austin**: You now, we're gonna go see a movie…

**Ally:** We are?

**Austin:** *nods* Mm-hm…

**Ally:** OKKKK?

**Austin:** So, yes, we're on for tonight?

**Ally:** *shrugs* I guess so.

**Austin:** *smiles* Great! It's a date!

**Ally:** Yeeaahhh…OK…

***Ally walks away***

***Austin looks at Derek and mouths: "**Believe me?**"***

***Derek just shakes his head amused and mouths a bit: "**No**"***

***Derek starts walking forward***

**Derek:** YO, BABE!

**Ally: *recognizes his voice* *turns around*** Derek? What are you doing here? I broke-up with you, remember?

**Derek:** Ohh, Babe, you didn't mean that…

**Ally:** Uh, yeah, I did. That's why I broke-up with you. And I told you not to call me "Babe". Now, what are you doing here.

**Derek:** I came to get you back.

**Ally:** Oh, really? ***crosses her arm*** And how do plan on doing that?

**Derek:** By doing this. ***starts walking towards Ally***

***Austin's eyes widen because he knows that Derek's about to kiss her***

***Austin steps in between Ally and Derek, holds Ally by her upper arm and around her waist and kisses her***

***Ally's eyes widen in shock***

***Ally pulls away***

**Austin:** (a little sad she pulled away)** *lets go of Ally's arm but still keeps one arm around her waist* *looks at Derek* **As you can see, Ally's happily in a _very_ committed relationship.

**Derek:** *laughs* For now. But as soon as you two break-up, I'll swoop in and take her back.

**Austin:** *starts walking towards Derek* Well, that won't happen, cause I'm not gonna give her a reason to break-up.

**Derek:** Well, you can't be together forever.

**Austin:** Watch me…*looks behind Derek* And you might want to go now.

**Derek:** I don't have to listen to you.

**Austin:** *puts his hands up in defense* Fine. Suit yourself. I'll go call the ambulance.*turns*

**Derek:** Wha-

***Derek gets interrupted by girls screaming and attacking him _(1)_***

***Austin laughs as he turns around***

***Austin looks at Ally***

***Ally standing there a cross between shocked and confused***

**Austin:** *starts walking towards her* Ally…

***No response***

**Austin:** *still walking* Alls…Ally-gator…Ally-baster_** (2)**_…

***Still no response***

**Austin: ***still sort of walking* Come on, Ally. Don't make me go into the nicknames stupider than "Ally-baster" _**(2)**_. Cause I'll do it…

***Ally tries to move her mouth to make words***

**Austin:** Come on, Ally. You're almost there. Please just talk, even if it's yelling, I just don't want to have to check you into a hospital. The only good thing about them is the ice cream**_ (3)_**.

**Ally:** …Why?

**Austin:** **(thinks:** That wasn't what I was expecting…**)** "Why" what?

**Ally:** Why'd you kiss me?

**~*~*~Austin's P.O.V.~*~*~**

'_Why'd I kiss her?' Is that even a question anymore! Of course I kissed her!_ "Uh…" _Come on, Austin. Think of something. Something that won't send her running for the hills…Away from you. Where she should be next to you…all the time…Always…Ah! Stop it! We can gush on about Ally some other time. But not when she's waiting for you to answer her…_"Uh…" _Come on! You could tell her that it was an accident, and that you regret it, and that you're sorry. But that would be lying, cause in no way did I regret kissing her. That was a lot of fun! Ah! Focus! Tell her that Derek pushed you into her. Or that I just figured that it would get him to leave her alone and that the sudden idea popped into my head and I just acted instead of actually been actually considering it a lot in the past year. *mental sigh* No, I should tell her the truth. That I've been wanting to kiss her for awhile now and I jumped at the chance to. And that it just doubled as scaring Derek off and pretending that she was my girlfriend, which I have desperately been wanting to call her…Or…_ "Well, Derek told me that he had wanted to get you back and I told him that he should leave but then he was about to kiss you and so I stepped in between you two but I got a push that made me kiss you." _Yeah…That wasn't lying completely. It was just not saying everything and twisting the words around to make it sound better. I mean, people do that everyday, so I'm not completely lying to her beautiful face. Derek did say that he wanted to get her back…I just left out the part about me telling him that he doesn't deserve her. And I did tell him to leave…I just left out that I told him I was her boyfriend. And I did know that he was about to kiss her…I just left out the part why I knew it was because he told me that if I didn't convince him we were a couple then he would kiss her. And I did step in between them when Derek was about to kiss her… I just left out the part about me being super jealous while they were dating and that they finally broke-up I would not let his mouth ruin her perfect lips, that if anyone was going to kiss them, it would be me. And I did get a push that made me kiss her…I just left out the part where the push wasn't a physical one but an emotional one, where she was so close, and she's so cute and desirable and irresistible, and that I had been begging for a moment like this where I could kiss her to my heart's content and she would kiss back. And then we'd kiss again. And again. Then we'd start dating. Then we'd get engaged. Then get married. And…I'm getting ahead of myself, since she could still slap me (and you know her slaps have got some punch in them) and run out of my life forever. That is, if I'd let her. *mentally laughs a bit* And there's no way I would. _"So you just wanted to protect me? OK, that's perfectly fine," _Ally says to me relieved. Good, she accepted my excuse. Then, I should be relieved too, right? I mean, that saves me from having to confess my feeling to her. But on the other hand, that doesn't mean we can become more. And boy, do I want to become more. She begins to walk away from me, which I __**hate**__. My window's closing. My window to become more. My window to finally get what I've been pinning for. I can't let this walk away from me again. I grab her hand, on purpose, it's much more couple-y, and I pull her to the front doors of Sonic Boom._ "Austin, what are you doing!" _she shrieks. Even when she's when she scared or angry she's still adorable. Gosh, I wish she would stop making me melt, but then again, I really like the feeling. She's trying to pull her hand away from mine. Heck no! If it wasn't for the fact that I'm trying to get this girl to fall in love with me so I'm trying (and have been) to impress her, I'd pick her up right now and carry her. Really, I wouldn't mind carrying her, it makes her have to cling to me and stay close and to not squirm away._ "Taking you out on a date." _I reply to her over my shoulder, I'm not gonna start walking till we get there. _"Why?" _She asks freaked and shocked._ "Cause I feel like it. And don't try to argue, cause you and me both know once I set my mind to something, I won't stop until I get it." _And boy, do I want to get Ally. All she does is sigh. I stop from second so we're standing together and I intertwine our fingers and we walk the way there. All I can think, above all the other thoughts in my head, is FINALLY!_

* * *

_**Things To Know:**  
**(1)** You thought I forgot about the angry mob, didn't you? Well, I didn't! The reason they found Derek now was because he wasn't home when they went to find him. Or something like that. Stop asking me! I'm not his stalker!  
**(2)** I actually really nickname "Ally-baster". I needed another variation of Ally, and this just popped into my head. I thought it was kinda stupid and that I'd either change it when I thought of a better name or just let it have one bad nickname. But the more I heard it, the more I liked it! What do you guys think of it? OH! And in case you don't know what alabaster is, here's a definition: "Alabaster is a name applied to varieties of two distinct minerals, when used as a material: gypsum and calcite. The latter is the alabaster of the present day; generally, the former is the alabaster of the ancients." You should **look-up things made of alabaster. They're really pretty.**  
**(3)** This is true. The hospital around where I live has awesome chocolate ice cream. I know someone who wants a gift-card to the cafeteria there.  
_

_**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Austin & Ally. I do, however, own my character Derek Sartell.  
_

_**Reviews:**  
**SweetieIvanna:** Well, here you go. A two-shot. I actually used your review as a guide for this.  
_

_**queenc1:** Thankyou! And, man, you get around! I see a ton of authors writing reviews back to you.  
_

**_JoeyJar99's Message:  
_**

**_What did you guys think? Like it? Favorite part? Also, I couldn't quite figure out what exactly I wanted to do with this, so I wrote two storylines (that's why it's titled "Storyline 1"). Let me know if you're interested in the other storyline. Please.  
_**

_**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**  
_


	3. Part 2, Storyline 2

**_(1)_  
**

***~* At Sonic Boom *~***

***Derek walks in***

***Ally notices and walks up to him***

**Ally: ***crosses her arms* Derek. What are you doing here?

**Derek:** I came so I can take you back.

**Ally:** Me? Take _you_ back?

**Derek:** *nods* Mm-hm.

**Ally:** *rolls her eyes* As if.

**Derek:** Look, I know you miss me.

**Ally:** Heck no! I'm much happier now.

**Derek:** Oh, really?

**Ally:** *nods* You bet!

**Derek:** *starts walking towards her* I know you want to kiss me…

**Ally:** No, I don't! ***starts panicking so she lies* **I happen to be in a relationship right now.

**Derek:** Really? With who?

***Austin walks up***

**Austin: *doesn't notice Derek, only Ally*** *smiles* Hey, Ally!

**Ally: *lies because Austin's right there so his is the first name that comes to mind*** With Austin.

**Derek:** Really?

**Ally:** Yeah!

**Derek:** Prove it!

**Ally:** Fine! I will!

***Ally grabs the collar of Austin's shirt and kisses him***

***Austin a little surprised but totally lets it go***

***Austin grabs Ally's waist to pull her closer to him and kisses her back***

***Ally pulls away***

**Ally: *walks away from Austin's grasp and towards Derek*** As you can see, I _am _in a relationship.

**Derek:** For now. But mark by words, Ally Dawson, I will be back. And you will be mine again.

**Ally:** *pats his arm* Good luck with that. Now, I'm only gonna say this once: *points to the doors* Get. Out. Of. My. STORE!

***Derek leaves***

***Ally turns back around to Austin***

**Ally:** Thanks, Austin, for goin-

***Austin grabs Ally and kisses her***

***Ally leans away***

**Ally:** Austin! Why'd you that!

**Austin:** *slightly dazed* Cause I wanted to…And since you kissed me first, I figured it was OK. You know, since you like me and all.

**Ally:** Austin, I was trying to get rid of Derek.

**Austin:** (sad) *looks down a bit* Oh. So you don't love me back?

**Ally:** Love? Since when did we go from "like" to "love"?

**Austin:** Since 6 months ago.

**Ally:** What?

**Austin:** *inhales* Ally, *takes her hand and looks into her eyes* I love you. I have for at least 6 months now. And who knows how long I've liked you for.

**Ally:** Huh?

**Austin:** You know what… *looking down and to the side, thinking* I'm not sorry I told you I loved you. I _finally_ acted on my feelings and you haven't punched me in the face yet, so I'm taking that as a I-don't-completely-you-and-I-want-to-kill-you sign. And I kissed you…finally kissed you…twice…***giggles happily/dreamily***

**Ally:** What?

**Austin:** You know what, Ally? We're going on a date tonight.

**Ally:** Why?

**Austin:** Because I love you and I'm gonna make you like me back.

**Ally:** Wha-

**Austin:** -That is what dates are for, right? To get to know someone on a romantic level?

**Ally:** Yes…

**Austin:** Fantastic! *starts walking backwards out of Sonic Boom* I'll pick you up at 8. ***winks***

***Ally just standing there **_**really**_** confused***

***Trish _(2)_ walks up next to Ally***

**Ally:** Trish, what just happened?

**Trish:** You guys kissed twice, Austin told you that he loves you, and you two have a date tonight. Do you want me to call him and cancel?

***Ally looks out the windows to see Austin happy dancing***

**Ally:** No…we'll let him have this one…

**Austin:** *from outside* Woo-hoo! ***runs off***

* * *

**Scene Change  
**

_OK, so you know how sometimes when you watch a movie, the movie will end and it goes to the end credits, then about halfway though a little screen pops up and it shows a little half-scene? Yeah, well, that's like what this is._**  
**

* * *

**~*~With Derek at his house~*~**

***Laying down on his couch, reading a magazine***

***There's a ding-dong at his door***

**Derek: ***smiles* Looks like my babe is back.

***Derek gets up to answer the door***

**Derek:** *starts opening the door without looking whose outside* Couldn't stay away, could ya- AHHHHHHHH! *gets pulled outside by multiple hands **_(3)_***

* * *

_And it goes back to the credits_

* * *

**_Things To Know:_  
(1)** This is Part 2, Storyline 2 so this starts at the same place as Part 2, Storyline 1 starts. Just thought I should clarify.  
**(2)** Trish and Dez were there but they were more off to the sidelines.  
**(3)** I wasn't sure if it was obvious or not, but the hands belong to the girls (and possibly some guys sticking up for girls. It's undecided) from Part 1 that saw the jumbo-tron.  
**-**Sorry if Ally seemed a little Out Of Character (OOC). But if you think about, she would stand up for herself, so really, maybe just the word choice was OOC.

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own Austin & Ally. I don't even know what I did to make you think I did.

_**Reviews:**_  
I didn't see any reviews that I haven't answered. But if you did send me a review on this story and you haven't heard back, I'm so sorry. If you let me know, I would be delighted to write back.

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**So, time-travelers, what did you think of Storyline 2? Which storyline did you like better? Or (if you can't decide), what did you like about each storyline? Please tell me.  
**

**Oh! And I finished 2 one-shots over the span of 2 days. The first one (_Sometimes You Just Need A Little Push_) I started on the 30th but I couldn't finish it because it was really late. Then on the 31st, I finished it and wrote a second one (_That Random Guy_). Well, I guess I wrote a little on the 1st too, because I finished _Sometimes You Just Need A Little Push_ at 4:03 AM and_ The Random Guy_ at 3:11. The reason my second one was finished earlier was because I worked on that one, then when I finished, I went on to my first one. Both are about (or have something about) revelation. And you know how when you write something, the further it goes on, you feel your writing diminishing? Like the story was at it's best near the beginning? Well, with these stories, I feel like they got better as they went along. So, YAY! I'm SUPER proud of them! Anyway, I know I should wait till Sunday to upload them but I'm so excited I decided to let you guys chose when to upload them. Just let me know. I'm fine basically anytime. I also managed to think of a new story idea while watching The Hobbit. I don't even know because in my story, the main guy is an evil mad scientist, not a hobbit, dwarf, wizard, elf, nor orc. So really, I have no clue.  
**

**In whole, please tell what you thought of this chapter and when you want me to upload my one-shots.  
**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.  
**


End file.
